In a conventional art, when a user selects an arbitrary item from a menu which includes a plurality of items, the selected item is displayed in a various ways. For example, the text of the selected item is displayed in bold text or in different colored font. In some cases, the background color and text color of the selected item are reversed so that the selected item is differentiated from the other items of the menu. In Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0619900, when an item of a menu is selected by a user, the RBG color value of the item is shifted to a predetermined color value so that the color of the selected item becomes dark.
Also, in a menu including a plurality of items within an image display range having a limit on the number of displayed characters, when a string in a line exceeds the limit on the number of displayed characters, the excess portion of the string is displayed as “ . . . ” to show the string is not fully displayed.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a screen displaying a menu in a navigation system 100 in a conventional art.
A user inputs “Gang” in a keyword input unit 110 of the navigation system 100, and a search result is displayed in a menu display unit 120. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a string of an item, “Gang-ga-ne cheek meat/Incheon Seo-gu . . . ”, which is selected by the user and represented in a different background color, is actually to be displayed as “Gang-ga-ne cheek meat/Incheon Seo-gu Seoknam 3 11”. However, a portion exceeding a display range is displayed as “ . . . ” due to a limit of screen size. Although an item below the selected item is actually “Gang-ga-ne cheek meat/Incheon Seo-gu Seoknam 5 22”, the item is displayed as “Gang-ga-ne cheek meat/Incheon Seo-gu . . . ” due to the limit of screen size. As described above, in the conventional art, a selected menu item is displayed using a reverse, and the like. However, when a string included in the selected menu is not fully displayed, the user may not exactly determine which item is the item that the user desires to retrieve, using only strings of currently displayed items.